


Of Broken Nose And Panicked Avengers

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Crack Treated Seriously, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilty Avenger team, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Avengers, furious tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: What happened next was blur to StevePeter's back collided with the big green guy who out of pure reflex turned around and threw a right handed punch to Peter's faceFor few seconds everyone and everything froze in the training room.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 444





	Of Broken Nose And Panicked Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

_"Tony you can trust us with a child"_

Steve remembered saying these exact words to Tony when the latter went for an official meeting. Peter was staying at the compound for a week since his aunt had gone for a vacation with her colleagues. He had assured the Iron man that he would pick the boy from the school, feed him snacks and then ask him to do his homework

Now ofcourse Peter wasn't a toddler who needed someone's help in doing everyday chores but Tony loved the boy as his own and was very fiercely protective of him. Every avenger knew this and never dared to mess up with their responsibilities, whenever given to them. 

Also it was no secret that every avengers were found of the young hero. They too looked after him in battle fields and spoiled him with their love. I mean who wouldn't fall in love with someone who was so pure to heart and always considered other's happiness before him. Peter was their baby so anyone be damned whoever tried to hurt him.

As promised Steve picked a very blushing (It's kinda hard not to when Captain freaking America comes to pick you up from school) and stuttering Peter from school and brought him to compound

"Hi guys" Peter waved to his team as he entered throwing his bag on the couch

"That goes right into your room kid" Bucky said flipping pages through his book. He didn't have to even look up since he knew Peter's habit

"Sorry" Peter went to pick up his bag when Bruce spoke from kitchen "Let him first have this delicious ham sandwich of mine" he pulled three slices of bread from the packet and started spreading mayonnaise 

"Dr Banner you made ham sandwich?" Peter beamed like a five year old and jogged his way into the kitchen "I love your ham sandwiches" 

Natasha smiled as she helped Bruce with the sandwiches "We know that Peter" 

"Are we not visible to you Bruce? Even we need food to survive" Steve said taking his place on the couch and saw Bruce roll his eyes. The hulk leaned into whisper near Peter's ears "Don't worry. I've made extra only for you" 

Peter's smiled broadened "You're the best!" 

"So when is Tony coming back?" Clint flipped another page

"Another hour or two I guess" Steve said looking at the clock

They ate Bruce's sandwiches all the while chatting with each other. Peter was having great time with his team. He always appreciated and loved spending time with Tony but this was something different. It felt like he was a part of a family. Peter wouldn't exchange this family for anything in the world

It was Steve's idea to train after they finshed eating snacks, promptly forgetting the part that he was suppose to ask Peter to do his homework. The young hero was more than happy to train with the team. He quickly changed into his grey pyjamas and black t-shirt and joined others in the training room

Everything was going smoothly. Natasha fought with Steve while Clint got busy with Bruce who had now changed into his hulk form. Bucky and Peter were practicing punches in the middle of the room

Steve ducked Natasha's punch and caught her arm smirking at the woman "That's all you got?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave a swift kick on Steve's knees "Take that tough guy" Steve grunted going down a little and that's when he saw a movement at the corner of his eyes. Bruce was throwing punches after punches on Clint where, his back turned towards Peter who was busy fighting with Bucky 

Steve saw with wide eyes how Peter kept moving backwards and was about to touch Bruce's back. Now that did not look good "Pete look out!"

What happened next was blur to Steve

Peter's back collided with the big green guy who out of pure reflex turned around and threw a right handed punch to Peter's face

For few seconds everyone and everything froze in the training room

Peter felt the air knock out of him when Bruce's fisted hand landed on his face. His body did a double spin before falling hard on the floor, face down, a soft groan escaping his lips. 

"Oh my God! What did I do!?" Bruce exclaimed looking at the boy and caught his big head with both hands

Steve and Natasha ran towards Peter who still hadn't got up from the floor "Peter! Are you okay?" 

Since Bucky was nearest to Peter, he was already turning the boy on his back and gasped on seeing the angle of the nose along with the blood that had started to rise "Jesus..That does not look good" 

"Pete can you hear me?" asked Steve who looked like he was inches away from having panic attack

At first Peter was confused why were all the avengers had surrounded him and looking down like he had grown two heads. The boy was about to ask them when sharp pain radiated from his nose shooting up through his skull. He took in a wheezing breath and felt something warm rise at the back of his nose

"Shit! He's bleeding bad!" Natasha shouted and glared at Bruce "What the hell did you do Bruce!?" 

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened" Bruce really felt guilty for hitting the child

Steve and Bucky helped Peter up and with that red crimson blood flowed from his nose. It stained his shirt as well the floor below. Both kept a tight grip on Peter's each arm when they noticed he was swaying on his feet

"Somebody give me a towel!" yelled Steve

"Tony is going to kill us!" Clint raised his voice fearing how many Iron man's blows he'll have to handle

"More like he's going to kill the big green guy over there" said Natasha again glaring at Bruce

"This is all my fault" said Steve "I shouldn't have arranged this training session. Tony left Peter on my responsibility but I screwed up and now he's hurt" 

Natasha placed a hand over Steve's shoulder "Peter is our responsibility Steve. We all agreed to watch out for him" 

Peter wanted to say he was fine but his ears were ringing and head started to pound mercilessly. When the boy couldn't take it anymore he caught Steve's arm "Id..hurds" 

"It definitely looks broken" Clint came with a towel and pressed it gently over Peter's nose. The boy whimpered feeling immense pain shooting up his nose "My.. mos.. brok..?" his voice sounded gurgled 

Steve ran a hand on Peter's curls "I'm sorry bud. Hang on okay...we'll get help..." just when he was about to guide the boy towards medbay, FRIDAY'S voice echoed in the room

"Tony Stark has arrived in the compound" 

Steve's eyes widened as he shared a look with Bucky "What is he doing so early?" 

FRIDAY : It seems Boss's meeting was over sooner than expected

Peter was relieved to hear that Tony was here. He could definitely use few hugs from him

Clint gulped down the heavy lump fearing for the Iron man's rage "I'm taking an early retirement" 

FRIDAY : "Boss is heading straight to training room"

"Maybe it's time to write our will" said Bucky in shaky voice 

Natasha rolled her eyes "Will you two stop panicking? Tony is not going to..." 

"SOMEBODY HIDE THE KID!" Hulk shrieked with fear and Steve pressed his lips together "Hiding Peter is not the solution. We need to get him to..." 

"Hey guys! Training without me?" Tony walked into the training room and abruptly halted his steps "What's going on?" 

Clint let out a nervous laugh "Nothing! Why do you ask?" 

"For starters you all look like you've seen a ghost. Secondly there's a strange vibe in the room like..." Tony looked around "Where's Peter?" 

Steve's eyes flicked to his side and was shocked to see an empty space. He titled his head and saw Hulk was actually covering Peter with his huge body and pleading for his silence "He.. umm... actually Peter.. he.." 

Tony immediately looked alarmed "What happened? Is he alright?" his eyes then fell on the floor red stained floor "Is that blood!?" 

"Well technically...yes?" Steve gave a sheepish smile 

"Where is Peter!?" Tony roared and everyone in the room took a step back

"M...'ark..m here" Peter's stuffed voice reached Tony's ears and he took two step at a time towards Hulk who shrank out of the way

"Oh my God" whispered Tony in shock on seeing Peter's bloody towel and clothes "Pete..."

"I'm...fi..nd" Peter tried to speak, towel falling from his weak grip and more blood dripped down his nose "Shid!" 

"Language young man" Tony quickly pulled out his fresh handkerchief and pressed it on Peter's nose "Will somebody tell me what's going on?" 

Steve opened his mouth but Tony cut him off "You know what, that can wait" he looked at Bruce and frowned "What are you waiting for? Change back to Bruce so you can treat him"

Hulk took a step back "I can't" 

"What do you mean you can't?" 

"Hulk is angry that it caused pain to the kid. He is very angry so it won't change back" explained Bruce

"Wait what?" Clint made a face "You're mad at yourself so you won't change?" 

"Yes" 

"Wait a second here" Tony fixed a hard gaze on the big green man "You hurt Peter?" 

Peter pulled at Tony's sleeve and mumbled something like it wasn't Bruce's fault but Tony was so beyond pissed right now that he didn't acknowledge the boy's gibberish words

"Oh he's so dead now" Clint whispered in Natasha's ears

"Yeah" said Hulk in low voice, bowing his head down "I'm the child abuser" 

"What?" 

"Tony I'm really sorry.. I'm sorry Peter...It was a mistake.. you've no idea how guilty I'm feeling right now"

Tony screwed his face, anger seeping through his clenched teeth "I don't care how guilty you're feeling Bruce. Right now Peter needs you so you better get your doctor ass where it belongs. I'm taking Peter to medbay" he didn't wait for reply and slowly guided Peter towards medbay

Ten minutes later, Bruce came back with a long sad face. The guilt only doubled when he saw Peter on the bed sitting with his legs dangling outside looking so small and young. Tony stood next to him still holding a bloody handkerchief on his nose while other kept a firm grip on the boy's arm "Hi" he raised his voice to catch their attention

It turned out Peter did break his nose or rather Hulk broke his nose. Bruce placed a temporary cast on his nose knowing his healing factor will soon kick in and he would be better by tomorrow morning. He apologised again and again to Peter who responded by hugging him tightly "Nob your fauud" he still couldn't get the words clearly because of the cast

Bruce ruffled his hair affectionately "I'm so glad you're okay" 

"I'll be right back kid. Get some rest" Tony patted on Peter's shoulder and saw his eyes droop close almost immediately. He planted a soft kiss on his forehead "Get well soon"

"Tony I'm..." 

Tony held his hand out "Outside" he walked pass the scientist who followed with a heavy sigh

"I'm really sorry Tony. It's all my fault. I should have been more careful" Steve apologized as soon as Tony stepped outside medbay. Around him were rest of the avenger members, all looking worried for the youngest avenger

"Yeah we're really sorry" said Clint

"This won't happen again" Natasha assured firmly 

"Please don't take him away from us" Bucky looked like he was on the verge of crying 

"Punish me Tony. I was the one who hit him" Bruce spoke from behind 

Tony stared at the team for few seconds before bursting into laugher "Have you all seen your faces? It's priceless!"

All looked at Tony with confused expression. Steve was the one who broke the silence "What's so funny Tony?" 

Tony was still laughing but straightened himself and cleared his throat "How do you think I got here early?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I've a Spider-Baby emergency protocol programmed in FRIDAY, specially designed for emergencies like these" explained Tony with a proud grin

"You knew?" Bruce's mouth hung open in shock

"Yep! FRIDAY informed about Peter's injury and also showed me how the... " Tony inserted commas "accident" happened and I knew it wasn't anybody's fault" 

"Why the hell didn't you say anything before?" Bucky glared at the man "You almost gave us a heart attack!" 

Tony waved him off "Oh c'mon! You all will be fine. I'm just happy to know you all care of Peter as much as I do" 

"Ofcourse we care Tony!" 

"He's a part of our team" 

"Peter is our baby avenger so don't ever think we don't care" 

"Yeah.. I'm feeling so much worse for causing him pain" 

Tony smiled "He's fine Bruce. It was an accident" he looked at his team and gave a small nod. He couldn't ask for more perfect family for Peter. The boy surely was the luckiest kid in the world or maybe they were the luckiest people in the world. 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
